Dumbledore's Army
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: In a world where Tom Riddle has taken control there is only one hope of stopping him. A team of genetically mutated, weaponized children called Dumbledore's Army, created by the rebellion. But can they do it? Written for the Little League Quidditch Comp! Rated T for character death and intense scenes.


**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back again! So here is my entry for round three of the Little League Quidditch Comp! This was actually a really fun round for me as I loved my task.**

 **This round was all about genres so my genre was Sci-Fi. Being a huge Star Wars/Doctor Who/Star Trek this was a lot of fun and I literally had music from these three things playing as I wrote to help give me inspiration!**

 **So, my prompts were 1. Dialogue: "So... what exactly** ** _is_** **that?", 3. Opening Sentence: Time was running out., and 4. Word: Chasing.**

 **So I hope that y'all enjoy and please review!**

Time was running out. With every passing day Tom Riddle grew stronger and the people grew more defeated. He continued to repress the people and killed off those who he didn't see fit to live in his new world. There were those who opposed his rule though.

This operation is called the Order of the Phoenix. Their leader is a man known only as the Headmaster. Seven years ago the Headmaster started a project called Dumbledore's Army.

Dumbledore's Army is a select group of children who were given special abilities. They were created and morphed into the perfect weapons to be used against Tom Riddle. The scientists who created them had never done this kind of work before. They were chasing leads and scrambling for answers. The children all underwent painful procedures and horrifying experiments.

Many were selected. Only eight came out alive.

This is just the beginning of their story.

Harry Potter was a mere boy of eleven when the Headmaster first found him. Harry had been orphaned soon after his first birthday when Tom Riddle killed his parents.

He grew up in the small village of Destinus near the outskirts of the Capital. He was raised by his aunt and uncle alongside his cousin of the same age.

But when the Headmaster showed up and told him about Dumbledore's Army the boy was quick to accept. But he never even realized what he would be getting himself into.

Years of painful injections turned Harry into the perfect soldier. Through these injections he was given super strength and enhanced senses. He kept hearing the name Captain America as a comparison but he had no idea who that was.

As the injections started to take effect Harry was trained how on to be leader. He put through test after test that pushed him to the limits, and sometimes past them, of his physical abilities and mental stamina.

Now Harry Potter paced back and forth between the two walls of his cell. The scientist called it his room, but he knew better. The cell was barely large enough to fit a bed, a dresser, and a desk. The eighteen year old continued his pacing, his nerves never settling long. Who knew what tests they would be put through next. He glanced out the window that was one side of the cell just waiting for the next scientist to summon him.

Hermione Granger was just a small girl of nine when she was recruited to be part of Dumbledore's Army.

She had grown up with a fairly normal childhood in the town of Illmoor, which lay halfway between the Capital and the outskirts.

On their way home from work one day Hermione's parents had been killed, leaving the girl alone with no one to take care of her.

Remus Lupin found her a few weeks later on the streets of the Capital. She was almost frozen to death and was starving. After nursing the girl back to full health, and quite a few conversations, Remus knew that she would be perfect for Dumbledore's Army. Hermione on the other hand had no idea what she would be getting herself into by agreeing.

For years she was forced to take pills that altered her mind, causing her excruciating pain. But the pills gave her super intelligence and the ability to read minds and warp reality.

Now Hermione Granger sat with her legs crossed in the middle of her cell. A large book was spread across her lap. A look of confusion would cross her face once in a while as she came across a particularly challenging concept, but otherwise her face remained passive.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley lived the most normal life out of all the children. They never even expected their lives to change so suddenly or so drastically.

The four grew up with their older brother Bill, Charlie, and Percy as well as their parents Arthur and Molly in the quiet village of Solaris.

It was when their older brothers were returning home from an Order mission that they were killed by Death Eaters, soldiers who worked for Tom Riddle. Arthur and Molly were so devastated at the loss of their three eldest children that they volunteered their remaining ones to be part of Dumbledore's Army. Fred and George were thirteen, Ron was eleven, and Ginny was ten.

Together Fred and George were exposed to different types of radiation, granting them the same powers. While the pain they faced was almost too much too bear, they both came out alive. Now they copy any powers that one of the other members has, duplicate themselves, and speak to each other telepathically.

Ron was forced to drink an awful syrup every day for years. The chemicals burned as they raced through his system causing the young boy to convulse in his chair every day. But the mixture gave him the ability to teleport short distances, project a force field, and even move things with his mind.

Ginny was strapped down onto an operating table soon after she arrived at the lab and had the DNA of a bird injected right into her own DNA. The scientists had no idea how her body would react to the experiment but in the end, after an agonizing experience, she had sprouted wings. They grew from the middle of her back, between her shoulder blades, and fell all the way to the floor. Ginny was also trained to manipulate a bow and arrow to perfect accuracy.

Now the Weasley twins sat on opposite ends of their combined cells. Neither one spoke as they looked at each. The silence was unusual for the two mischievous boys, who looked like they were having an in depth conversation.

Now Ron moved about his cell testing his teleportation ability to see how far he could go. He would start at one end of his cell, disappear, and reappear on the other end. But by the frustrated look on his face Ron wanted to go farther.

Now Ginny stood in the middle of her cell, her wings flared out so that she could groom them. With no one to help her though the task was difficult and awkward. She pulled her left wing around herself to better reach before following the same process with the right.

Neville Longbottom was one who was an unexpected addition to the team.

His parents were killed just days after he was born, tortured to the point of insanity by Tom Riddle's lieutenant Bellatrix LaStrange before they were brutally killed.

Neville then grew up in Kilead under the watchful, and strict, eye of his grandmother. When he was ten his grandmother passed away. But she had some last advice for him as she lay dying of old age. She told him to find the Headmaster.

After two years of wondering the Capital Neville was finally able to find the old man. The Headmaster recruited the twelve year old to be part of Dumbledore's Army.

After four different injections, all of which were unbearably painful, Neville could manipulate the four elements. The scientists had thought that for a long time the boy wouldn't make it but he survived.

Now Neville Longbottom sat playing with a small ball of fire. He would throw it from hand to hand before putting it out. Then he moved onto to creating a breeze that swirled around his small cell.

Luna Lovegood had the saddest story of all the children chosen.

She grew up normal with her mum and dad in the small village called Quietus. But at age nine her mother was killed in a horrible accident. Her father became estranged in his grief and anger.

Trying to protect his only child, Luna was sold to be one of Tom Riddle's workers. Luna was regularly beaten and mistreated by those who she worked for.

When she was twelve Luna was rescued by the Order of the Phoenix. Not wanting to return to the father who gave her up so readily in the first place she agreed to become part of Dumbledore's Army.

Luna was forced to take pills once a week and exposed to chemicals that could have very easily killed her. No one knows how she was able to survive after everything she had been through but she was given great abilities because she did. She is able to become invisible, heal people, and sense people's emotions.

Now Luna Lovegood sat perched on the edge of her bed. She was humming lightly as she stared off into space. One of the side effects of her mutations was that she sometimes hallucinated. There were times were she could barely tell fiction from reality, but she was all there when it counted.

The door that granted entrance into the hall suddenly slide open. All of the teens looked out their glass wall to see just who would be stepping through the door.

Severus Snape stepped through the door, leading a group of people. The mutant army recognized some to be scientists, mainly Snape, Lupin, and Tonks, but not the others. It was rare that there were many visits by outsiders to the lab.

Just behind the scientist was a man with a white beard that reached his belt that matched his waist length hair. Half-moon spectacles sat perched on a long nose in front of bright blue eyes. On either side of him were men with guns strapped across their backs.

"Each child has been given unique powers. No two children are the same with the exception of the twins," Snape said in his drawling voice.

"And each has been deemed safe?" one of the men with guns asked. His voice was gruff and his cybernetic blue eye never seemed to stop moving. He walked with a slight limp but still looked like a man no one would want to mess with.

"Of course. Do you not trust us Mad-Eye?" Lupin asked as they slowly made their way down the corridor of children.

The mutants looked at the group as they passed each cell before looking at each other. After being imprisoned together for over 6 years the group learned how to understand each other's nonverbal actions.

"This is our last effort Moony," the older man growled. "If this fails than the Order will be crushed."

"We know," Snape interjected, stopping the fight that was bound to happen. "All we need is the Headmaster's approval before we start planning an attack."

Every head turned to the Headmaster. He studied the faces on the other side of the glass walls that were also staring at him. He gave a small nod and a sigh of relief was released from scientists and mutants alike.

"Attention, planes incoming," a robotic voice announced over the communications system.

"Did you have anyone else coming?" Snape asked the Headmaster.

"No," the old man replied giving a slight shake of his head.

Alarms suddenly blared through the lab while lights started to flash red.

"We're under attack!" Tonks cried.

Snape looked at the two men that stood to either side of the Headmaster. "Get him out of here," he commanded. The two men nodded and grabbed the Headmaster. They pulled him from the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

Lupin walked over to the communications system and picked up the receiver. "Hogwarts Laboratory is under attack. I repeat, Hogwarts is under attack."

Snape moved a computer that was next to where Lupin was standing. "What are you doing?" the lighter haired man asked as the lead scientist started a complex process on the monitor.

"What better way to test them to put them in action?" Snape replied.

"You planned this?" Tonks asked, overhearing the conversation. "Are you mad?!"

"I did not plan this. It just happened to be the perfect coincidence," the older man replied. The computer in front of him suddenly beeped.

Slowly, the glass walls of each cell began to rise. One by one the teens began to emerge from their cells.

"So… What exactly _is_ that?" Ron asked looking at the flashing light.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "It means that we're under attack, weren't you paying attention?"

The red haired boy only shrugged as Dumbledore's Army gathered in the center of the corridor.

"What now?" Ginny asked rocking back and forth on her feet, obviously nervous.

Each of the mutated teens looked at each other.

"We survive," Harry replied, finally breaking the silence.

 **AN: So I hope that y'all enjoyed! I tried my best to make it sciencey but I'm sure it came out the way I wanted it to.**

 **Anywho, please leave a review telling me what you think! I love reading your thoughts!**

 **And good luck all you Quidditch players!**


End file.
